


"Where's your underwear?"

by CritterVolocity



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 05:13:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17574554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CritterVolocity/pseuds/CritterVolocity
Summary: Yee, more smut with a rarepair





	"Where's your underwear?"

These two always find themselves in weird predicaments, I mean who knows when you're dating your roommate. Sometimes its casual, others are just in the moment. But this one was one of those that seemed of the moment at first, but became casual as they progressed. 

Tom walked into what was once considered Brian's room, seeing him slip on sweatpants. "Where's your underwear?" Brian turned around, still shirtless. "Well maybe if you would stop stealing them, then I would know." He said with sass. Tom walked closer to Brain. "Well maybe you're more fun without clothes." now having a smug grin on his face. Brian's face turned pink as he began to smile. "I see how it is. Using it as an excuse. Two can play at that game."

Brian grabbed Tom and threw them both on the bed, moving it a few inches. Tom began to giggle as Brian kissed his neck over and over. Tom began to moan as Brian nibbled his collar bone, but he was the one to take it further. He gently slid his hands down Brian's sides, taking his sweatpants off. Then doing so to himself as Brain continued to leave bite marks, soon they were both naked. Wrapped in the sheets as they rolled back and forth in their game of love. 

Both wanting more and more, they knew that they could go on and on. Their moans and pants of pleasure, their desire for each other is all that drove them.

~ la fin


End file.
